


第二次-29

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-29

正值交通尖峰，順榮煩躁的塞在車陣中，昨晚因為思考著要如何向自己的母親開口而煩躁著，失眠了一晚，直到凌晨天快亮才睡著，醒來時已經比平時硬生生晚了一個鐘頭

平常的時間出門根本不會塞車，真的是屋漏偏逢連夜雨，放在副駕駛座上的手機響了，沒有多看是誰就直接接起

「喂？我權順榮，我再開車，請長話短說」

「順榮再開車啊，這時間你不應該在公司了嗎，那我過會再打吧」

從手機傳來的聲音就是自家母親的

「啊，媽，抱歉，我沒看來電者，不要緊您說吧」

「我們決定提早回去，明天早上就落地了，記得來接我們，我再把班機資訊給你」

「好，我會把時間排開的，對了，我…………沒事，回來再說吧，媽掰掰」

「掰掰，小心開車啊」

結束短暫的通話，順榮還是沒有開口的勇氣，他好像有一點點知道知勳害怕的感覺了，知道真相真的事件好事嗎？

（…………分割線…………）

「知恩？知恩？」

二伯母拿著自己的手機，走入知恩的房間

「幹嘛？」

知恩從更衣室走出來，今天碩珉說要帶她去個能散散心地方

二伯母把自己的手機螢幕推到知恩面前

「這個是你處理的嗎」

原來裡面的內容是"這就對了，早點給錢就好了，何必一拖再拖，還浪費我的郵資"

「是啊，昨天處理的」

知恩心不在焉的繼續裝扮自己

「你哪來的錢？這可不是一筆小數目欸」

「錢都已經給了，幹嘛還管什麼哪裡來的」

「你不會是去跟李知勳低頭了吧」

知恩實在聽的不耐煩，把手上的腮紅刷用力的拍在桌上

「怎麼可能！這件事的始末都跟李知勳有關，他是被我們算計的人，我怎麼可能跟他低頭，你不要再管錢怎麼來的了，還是先擔心下一次他們又要錢的時候怎麼辦」

沒有在聽媽媽說些什麼，因為她知道不外乎是要她去爭，爭那些她從未喜歡過的財產，從未喜歡過的權勢，知恩只想要好好過一個這個年紀的女孩該有的生活

知恩很快的收拾好，走的大門口，碩珉已經等在那裡了，路程上碩珉特地播著輕快的歌

「知恩，我們今天就當作是一起出去玩，不要想其他事情，專心的玩就好了」

碩珉今天不當司機，只當知恩的朋友

「碩珉吶，謝謝你」

「沒什麼，我也正好休一天假」

「不是這件事，是錢的……」

「知恩，不是說別想其他的了，放鬆一些吧」

「嗯」

（……分割線……）

「少爺您要我查的事已經查好了」

「說吧」

經過親信的調查紀侒樺完完全全的知道了三年前的事

「還有一件事，我無意間發現了知恩小姐受傷的原因」

親信給紀侒樺看了一段影片，是一個停車場的監視器畫面

碰！

「豈有此理！」紀侒樺用力拍桌「幫我聯絡尹氏的大兒子，權順榮，我們走著瞧」

（……分隔線……）

順榮站在機場的入境門等著，心情還是烏黑一片，望著遠處發呆著，連媽媽們來到他面前也沒發現

「順榮？順榮？」權媽在他眼前揮揮手順榮還是沒有反應

黃媽對著他彈了一個響指才把他喚醒

「啊，媽對不起，我沒注意到」

順榮有些害羞的摸頭

「順榮想什麼呢？想得這麼忘我，是在想我們知勳嗎」

「對了知勳呢？沒跟你來嗎」

這下順榮臉色更陰暗了

「我們鬧了點小矛盾」順榮提起媽媽們的行李，盡量裝作沒事的口吻，但這拙劣的演技根本騙不過兩個媽媽

她們心裡都明白是一個特大的矛盾，順榮深知她們一定看得出來，索性一鼓作氣說出來

「媽，我想問你三年前，你跟知勳發生了什麼事」

整台車裡瀰漫著一股令人窒息的嚴肅氣氛，回到家裡，權媽仍是以不發一語逕自走入自己的房間

正當順榮頹然的跌坐在沙發準備放棄時，權媽坐到他身邊

「其實從知勳回來之後我就一直猶豫要不要讓你知道這件事，可是知勳似乎不想讓你知道，所以一直擱著」

權媽拿著一隻型號過時的手機，等待著它緩慢的開機，雖然只有短暫的幾分鐘卻讓順榮，無比煎熬

不熟悉3c產品的權媽，熟門熟路的點開手機裡的檔案

「我對這些不在行，不會複製，也不會把它移到別的手機或電腦裡，我怕它突然不見，所以常常會拿出來看看」

權媽點開了一個錄音檔

「就是這個了，你聽了就會知道三年前發生的事了」

……………………

「媽，你綁一個人不相干的人要幹嘛」

「別管那麼多，反正她可以威脅李知勳」

「媽，別這樣，文件本來就是我簽的，不能讓知勳哥頂罪」

「他不是你哥，只是一個跟你搶財產的外人而已」

「媽，可是……」

「好了，做事畏畏縮縮的，以後怎麼跟人家爭產！行了李知勳來了你快進去，我處理就好了」

「人呢？」

……………………

順榮聽到了他最熟悉的聲音，按下暫停，眼淚不受控的流下雙手都在顫抖，他沒有勇氣聽下去，真相原來如此殘忍

他為了戀人的媽媽，背了一個大黑鍋，自己卻什麼都不知道

「媽……知勳他……」

「順榮吶，聽完……你一直想知道的真相就在後面」

權媽再次按下播放  
……………………

「別忘了還有第二個條件」

「有話快說我沒時間跟你耗」

「第二個條件就是你得離開這裡，乾乾淨淨的離開」

「如果我不走呢」

「你不走，你那兄弟的前途還有他媽媽的安全，可就不保了喔」

「你！毀了我不夠你還要毀了他？」

「那就看你的嘍，一切都由你決定，以尹氏的力量，要讓一個人在這個社會上活不下去，跟捏死一隻螞蟻一樣簡單」

……………………

順榮猛然起身，用手仰頭遮住雙眼，他的心痛的想用刀在捅一樣

……………………

「我答應你，給我兩天我會完全離開這裡，人可以放了吧？」

「我就姑且相信你，人在後面的房間裡，兩天後如果你沒離開，我會再把人抓回來，到時候就不會是完好無缺的人了」

………………………

順榮用力的把桌上的擺飾品掃落在地

哐啷噹哐啷噹

順榮終於知道為什麼知勳一開始總想避開自己了

他就是那個李知勳的弱點，輕易的被拿來攻擊的弱點

順榮悲慘的又哭又笑，痛恨自己為什麼這麼沒用，沒有辦法做他的依靠就算了，還成為他致命的弱點

權順榮啊權順榮，你到底憑什麼為了真相對知勳發怒呢？

而一旁的權媽也是無聲的哭著，即使聽了那麼多遍，她還是忍不住的哭了

「順榮吶，冷靜些，坐下，聽媽媽說」

順榮乖乖的坐下，把臉埋進手裡

「你現在有什麼感覺？想要怎麼走下一步？」

順榮不發一語，他不知道……

「你愧疚，你想彌補這一切，甚至你覺得你沒有臉見他跟他繼續在一起對吧？」

權媽完全命中順榮的內心，他竟無言以對

「所以知勳不願告訴你真相！」

順榮抬起頭望向自己的母親

「如果當年換做是你，我相信你也會這麼做，因為你愛他，但是他知道真相後，卻因為愧疚，讓愛情變成彌補，甚至分開，這是你當初犧牲的目的嗎？」

順榮搖搖頭

「他跟你一樣不希望讓感情變質，他的初衷不過是想讓你好好的，其他的他都不要，所以他怕，所以他不敢跟你說，這樣你懂了嗎？」

順榮點點頭，順榮已經哭得不能自己，連呼吸都不順暢了，權媽向前抱住他，拍拍他的背

「別哭了，都三十歲了，還哭得跟孩子一樣，好好休息一晚，想清楚怎麼做，明天笑著去找知勳」


End file.
